1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system for transmitting and receiving a digital broadcast signal, and more particularly, to a transmitting system for processing and transmitting the digital broadcast signal, a receiving system for receiving the digital broadcast signal, a method of processing data in the transmitting system and a method of receiving data in the receiving system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Vestigial Sideband (VSB) transmission mode, which is adopted as the standard for digital broadcasting in North America and the Republic of Korea, is a system using a single carrier method. Therefore, the receiving performance of the digital broadcast receiving system may be deteriorated in a poor channel environment. Particularly, since resistance to changes in channels and noise is more highly required when using portable and/or mobile broadcast receivers, the receiving performance may be even more deteriorated when transmitting mobile service data by the VSB transmission mode.